Feeding the Addiction
by DoomKitteh
Summary: Natsuki could have sworn she brought her bottle of mayonnaise to school with her. Though it seems someone is holding it just out of her reach... Shiznat
1. After that Bottle!

AN:: Alright… I blame Azn-anime for this. Unbeknownst to her though lol. This whole discussion with mayo .. .and then, well this thought came to mind lmao. Have fun with it :P

Disclaimer:: Mai-HiME belongs to Sunrise. Not meh ):

----------

**Feeding the Addiction**

"Ne, Natsuki?"

"What is it Mai." The cobalt haired girl said in an annoyed tone. Here she was trying to find her beloved mayonnaise, and Mai wanted to disrupt her search? She could have sworn she put it in her bag before coming to school…

"Um, I think I found your mayo…"

"What!? Where!?" She jumped up, dropping everything.

Mai looked at the girl strangely, she never did understand her disgusting habit, and pointed towards the trees at a small plastic yellowish-white bottle.

Natsuki gasped when she recognized the bottle. "My mayo!" Jumping up, she ran to the bottle and pounced on it. But to her dismay the bottle was missing. "Wh-what!?" She yelled, outraged. Natuski frantically looked around for her missing bottle when she spotted it lying further into the trees. Gritting her teeth she glared at the bottle before yelling, "Mai! Let's go!" And summoned her guns and took off towards the tricky bottle.

"Wh-what? Natsuki, wait! You can't do that in public!" Mai yelled after her. Huffing at Natsuki's lack of control, Mai took off after her.

----------

The gun-wielder peered behind a tree, her eye on the lone bottle. _You're not getting away from me this time!_ She slowly tip-toed to another tree, getting closer to the bottle filled with gooey goodness.

Hearing a low rustle, Natsuki quickly turned and fired, hitting the side of a tree, the bark flying off in multiple directions.

"Kyaah!" A surprised yell rang out.

"Mai?"

"Yes,_ Mai_. You told me to come with you. What are you doing firing at me? You could have killed me!"

Natsuki gave an annoyed snort, "It was just a warning shot." She grumbled as she turned back to her beloved bottle. "Now be quiet I'm trying to get my food back!"

"Tch, it's a condiment Natsuki. Con-di-ment. Say it with me now, Co-aah!" Mai squealed as Natsuki pointed one of her guns at her. "Ok, ok I'm shutting up now." Her friend only nodded and continued to stalk the condiment bottle on the ground. Mai stood and stared at this ridiculous sight. _This is the strangest thing yet_. The red-head rolled her eyes and walked towards the bottle, ignoring Natsuki's panicked words.

"What are you doing!? Don't go near it! You're ruining everything, damn woman!"

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Mai finally got a foot away from the bottle filled with fatty liquid. She bent down and reached for the bottle, only to blink as it disappeared from sight. "Huh?" She said stupidly.

"See! It's possessed! I think an orphan might be behind this!" Natsuki huffed and pulled Mai up from the ground.

"Natsuki, that's ridiculous! We got rid of them remember? In fact how are even you able to summon your element? We don't have the marks anymore."

Natsuki for the second time that day looked completely confused. "Uh…" She tried to think of a reasonable explanation but her mind was too focused. "I-it doesn't matter! What matter's is getting my mayo!" She growled out and stalked off in the direction she thought the bottle had gone to.

----------

Roughly five minutes later they spotted the bottle again. This time it was standing up-right, practically mocking the Mayo Lover. Natsuki growled and glared at the bottle.

"Honestly, Natsuki, we can just buy you another one." Mai grumbled out from behind the girl.

"That's not the point!" Natsuki practically yelled. This time she stood face to face with said bottle. Clenching her hands around her weapons Natsuki tried to put on a smile, though it came across as a scary leer. "Alright bottle, just you and me…" She closed her eyes and her guns disappeared. She moved one step forward.

Nothing.

Two steps.

Still nothing.

Sighing in relief Natsuki took two more steps, making her just an arms length away from her beloved.

"Woo go Natsuki!" Mai cheered from behind.

"Quiet!" She hissed out. Her muscles tensed and her eyes narrowed. She had to wait for the right time to move, had to catch it unaware. A drop of sweat tracked its way down her face. Mai stood behind her in apprehension, also wondering why she was cheering her friend on about getting a bottle of mayonnaise.

A fluttering of birds was heard in the distance and Natsuki lunged at the bottle, only to have it fall back, just out of reach. She scrambled forward, the bottle jumping from her grasp once more.

"It's possessed!" Mai yelled out, horrified.

"Stop gawking and help me catch it, damn it!" Natsuki snarled. She made one more attempt at the bottle; she thought she had it when it suddenly moved, faster than she thought possible. Before Natsuki could make an angry retort, she found herself face first in the mud.

Mai, of course, thought it was the funniest thing she had seen and started to laugh. "Shut up!" Natsuki almost whined, wiping her face of the filth. "I'm going to get you mayonnaise, just you wait!" She vowed, shaking her fist in the air.

----------

Ok I swear there's more, obviously since it is Shiznat, and Shizuru hasn't even shown up yet! Lol. I'll possibly get the next chapter out tomorrow 3 Have fun and feed me Pocky! Er wait, I'll give you pocky? NO! S'mine! 


	2. The culprit?

AN:: Next Part :D I swear this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I got a little carried away XD; So yeah… lol here ya go Enjoy Oh, you'll get Haruka/Yukino (I typed that out as Harukino first -.-; ) before the Shiznat Sorry ;)

AN2:: hated me all day yesterday -.-; It wouldn't let me log in TT But Now I can so here ya go!

Disclaimer:: Read the first chapter D: lawl

-------------

They set forth once more; Natsuki determined she would get her way, while Mai was looking at the bottle suspiciously.

"Natsuki, did it ever occur to you that someone might be playing a trick on you?"

Natsuki tensed but didn't turn around. "O-of course it did! But who in their right mind would pull that dumb trick? Do they want to die?" Her tone was harsh and dripping with venom.

Mai laughed nervously, "You're right, who would do such a thing, except…" _Except Kaichou-san. Oh Natsuki, rest in peace my friend, rest in peace_. She thought to herself.

"Except who?" Natsuki finally turned around to glare at her friend, though her head kept turning back to following the moving bottle.

"Uh, heh, no one, no one at all." _Forgive me, Natsuki,_ she wiped her eye as if there was a tear, _but I will not get in the way of Kaichou-san, she's more frightening than you. _

Natsuki only huffed her annoyance and they continued on.

---------

"How dare that bubuzuke woman use her old security cleanse-"

"Clearance, Haruka-chan."

"That's what I said! Her security clearance like this! And why are we out here anyway!? Couldn't this have been done inside the council room, not to mention she pulled me out of class for this!" A loud, boisterous woman was waving her arm around in anger.

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino shook her head as she looked at the screen, the subject of the surveillance was getting closer to their position, meaning she wasn't far off from the main attraction.

"Making us-you watch that delicant-"

"Delinquent."

"-girl all because she can't control her-"

---------

"Do you hear that?" Mai asked.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed while she tried listening to whatever it was Mai was on about.

-----

"Haruka-chan shh! They'll hear us!"

"Good! Anything to screw up that tea drinking, bubuzuke, annoyin-" Haruka continued her rant.

Yukino, knowing her child-hood friend would not stop unless drastic measures were taken, looked at her laptop, double checking to make sure the two girls in the forest hadn't spotted them yet, and put her hands over Haruka's mouth.

"Mmph! Yuagfkiadfno!" Haruka struggled against the other girl, not a difficult task. When she pulled the brown haired girl's hands away Haruka opened her mouth once more only to be silenced again when her friend started to say something.

"Haruka-chan, please don't draw attention to us."

Haruka's eyes softened just barely. "I will not let her use you like this though!" She started once more. "She can't just-"

"Don't hate me, Haruka-chan." Yukino whispered.

"Wha-what? Don't hat-mph!" Haruka's eyes widened to a comical degree when Yukino leaned forward and kissed her. It was a hesitant but strong kiss, effectively shutting Haruka up.

Yukino pulled away moments later, trying to bask in what would probably be the first and only time she'd be able to kiss her friend in such a way. She put a hand to her lips, savoring the taste, but her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered, taking a glance at her laptop, and let out a small sigh of relief. The two girls had passed them and were heading straight towards their intended destination. "Kaichou-sama they'll be there soon." She said solemnly into the small microphone attached to her ear. She was so afraid to look at Haruka, that she missed the fierce blush on the blonde's face.

----------

The only one who had actually seen what had taken place just a few feet from them was Mai. Her eyes widened in sudden understanding about what was going on. _It really is Kaichou-san…_ "Uh, how about I go this way, and you continue to follow the bottle?" She said nervously. _I can't believe I'm talking about a bottle of mayonnaise! _

"Sure, good idea." The blue haired girl said distractedly. _I'm going to get you and use every last drop and savor the flavor. And then refill you again so I can have more. No more disappearing bottles of Mayo ever!_

Mai slowly walked away, once out of sight she took off running towards Haruka and Yukino. It wasn't until she was a few feet away did she realize the awkwardness that surrounded the girls. "Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but…" Her expression then turned panicky, "You _have_ to hide me! Natsuki's going to _kill_ me if she knows I knew what was going on!" Her voice raised in pitch near the end.

Haruka let out an annoyed huff while taking Yukino by the hand and Mai by the collar of her shirt. "Tokiha Mai you are now a temporary member of Yukino's securing…" She paused knowing she said the word wrong but Yukino did not say anything. "…team! We have people to publish! I may have graduated but I still have some influence!" Haruka pulled Mai roughly, and tugged Yukino forward to stand beside her. "Now run along and intern us if you catch any wrong doings! I have private…business matters to speak with Yukino about!"

Mai gave them a look, trying to understand everything that came out of Haruka's mouth, and quite shocked that Yukino had not corrected her. "Uh, sure Suzushiro-san I'll be on the _security_ team and help you _punish_ people and I'll also _inform_ you if or when I find someone who has done the school wrongly?" Mai felt uncomfortable correcting the brash girl. She turned away but inside she silently cheered for Yukino. _Be strong, Kikukawa-san! _Mentally shaking her fist in encouragement.

Yukino let out a soft sigh and turned back to her laptop, ignoring Haruka's questioning gaze. Haruka stepped forward but was stopped by Yukino's voice.

"She's there." Yukino said quietly, showing Haruka that screen.

--------

Natsuki stood and stared at the house in front of her. _Isn't this that place Shizuru took me during the carnival?_ And indeed it was. A sudden realization hit her. _Is Shizuru the one behind this Mayo mayhem?_ _This would be just her kind of thing too! Holding my mayonnaise hostage just to tease me or tell me it isn't good for me! I'll show her not to mess with me!_

Of course if Natsuki was thinking at all, she'd realize that no matter what she did, there was no way she could ever defeat Shizuru. Unless of course it was at the Kaichou's own game, it would be entirely unexpected, but Natsuki didn't think that way.

She opened the doors to the house and walked in, looking everywhere. I don't see her… She walked in farther and peered around a corner towards another room. What she saw made her gasp and eyes widen. She hurriedly walked into the room and shouted, "Sh-Shizuru! What did you do!?"

"Natsuki? Does this belong to you?" Shizuru held up a bottle of mayonnaise. No, _the_ bottle of mayonnaise. Natsuki could only gawk at the sight in front of her. She pointed to the figure next to Shizuru.

"Wh-what is _he_ doing here!?" There on the ground was none other than Masashi Takeda, bound and gagged. A fishing pole with string was tied around the struggling young man. His eyes were wide with fear and a small blush on his face.

"I was wishing to know the same. For it seemed he had Natsuki's beloved main dish." Shizuru's voice was serious with a tint of amusement. The Kendo Captain's eyes widened more and he was shaking his head furiously. "Ara, though I may have over done it."

------

:3 Workin' on the next chapter. **Hopefully** I can get it done tonight :D lol


	3. Flying Mayonnaise

AN:: Whooops! I'm sorry for the delay; this has actually been done for quite a few days. But I had to go back and edit a lot, and I'm sure it still needs some work, but this is the best you'll get from me :3 Also, I was a bit distracted by other HiME fics lol .>; I had a little fun writing this chapter.. and quite possibly, most likely, got a little carried away lol…

Disclaimer:: See Chapter 1

-------

She looked at the boy on the ground; an evil grin on her face. Takeda whimpered, and flopped farther away from the girl (weeks down the line, when he would be unafraid to be seen, he would swear her red eyes glowed and her teeth grew sharp and pointed).

"I was so surprised to see someone in here. It was quite strange to see Masashi-san sitting and pretending like he was fishing." Shizuru paused a moment, angled her head and said, "Ara, though not for fish it seems, but for Natsuki."

Natsuki clenched her fist, her face red, and stalked over to Takeda. "You-you," She lifted him up by his collar, "I will never forgive you for such foolishness!" Natsuki then let go and swung with her other arm landing a solid hit that sent him crashing into the wall, effectively knocking him out.

She then turned to the older girl and stalked forward, reaching for the mayo. Only to have Shizuru pull it out of her reach. "Ara, does Natsuki want her mayonnaise back? Without even a thank you? Oh the things I do for Natsuki and I get nothing in return." She pouted and held the bottle close.

"Sh-shizuru! Ah, ano… just give the bottle back!"

"Not until Natsuki rewards me for rescuing her precious mayo." She put the bottle behind her back as Natsuki lunged for it. Not expecting such a reaction, Shizuru was only able to back up before Natsuki slammed into her. Natsuki then wrapped one arm around Shizuru's waist and pulled her closer, while the other slammed into the wall.

Natsuki stared into crimson eyes. Her brow scrunched in confusion at the never-before-seen blush on Shizuru's face, the shallow breathing and the glazed look in the brunette's eyes.

"Shizuru?"

"Hmm?" Shizuru's soft acknowledgement of Natsuki's curiosity gave proof to her distraction. There was no space between her and the body on top of her, not that she minded. But what sweet torture to be so close if she just leaned in, just a little…

Natsuki shifted, unaware of just where she was pressed up against Shizuru, and noticed the lax hold her friend had on her bottle of precious mayonnaise.

Shizuru's eyes widened and she barely contained a pleasurable moan when Natsuki's body shifted into hers. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, swallowing.

"Natsuki…"

The low voice, laced with something Natsuki couldn't figure out, made the blue haired girl freeze in her attempt to retrieve the beloved bottle of gooey goodness.

"What?" She just about whined, she was so close to her mayonnaise!

"You're being cruel, Natsuki. Teasing me with Natsuki's body just for her mayonnaise."

Natsuki jumped back causing Shizuru to almost fall. Catching herself, the brunette pulled the bottle from behind her and looked at it curiously.

"Wh-what!?" Natsuki stumbled, a fierce blush across her face when she thought back to their earlier positions. "I-I only did that to keep you from f-falling or hurting yourself!"

"Then I should thank Natsuki properly." Shizuru smiled. Natsuki nodded and smiled, thinking she'd get her mayo back. "With a kiss, perhaps?"

She nodded at first, not actually hearing Shizuru's words, but when Shizuru moved forward Natsuki snapped out of her mayo haze and went over the words again. "K-kiss? Wai-" But Shizuru was too fast for her. Natsuki turned red when she felt the warm lips linger on her cheek. A whispered 'Ookini' and then her friend was back to being near the wall, bottle still in her hand.

After a few minutes of Natsuki pretending to be a dying fish, redder than a cherry, she finally managed a grunt for a response and glared at her friend.

Shizuru smiled happily and toyed with the bottle in her hands. "Natsuki's so cute when she's flustered."

"O-oi! Just give me my mayonnaise!" Natsuki finally yelled, unable to come up with anything else.

Giving a slight pout Shizuru looked at the bottle and opened the lid. "Ara, what is it about this that Natsuki loves so much?" She pondered while tipping it upside down.

Natsuki stared in horror as a small glob of the white stuff, put on this earth to give her immense tasting pleasure, dripped onto the finger Shizuru held out. To Natsuki's perception it all went so agonizingly slow. Shizuru lifted her finger to her mouth, she gave it a small sniff and then her tongue slowly peeked out from behind her pink, moist lips. Natsuki shook her head to clear it and nearly cried out when the finger was drawn into the other girl's mouth. She wanted to cry for the loss of mayonnaise that she would never get.

It was then she almost laughed at the horror stricken look on Shizuru's face, "Na-Natsuki has…" She wouldn't close her mouth, for fear of tasting what now coated her tongue, so her speech came out awkward. "Natsuki has a rather disgusting addiction." Shizuru stated. The crimson eyed woman looked around for a napkin or cloth, anything she could wipe her tongue off with. She was not about to swallow the bitter tangy flavor on her tongue.

_She's going to waste my precious food!_ Natsuki was horrified at the thought.

Before either one could proceed with their tasks in mind a loud bang was heard.

"FUJINO!" The voice was unmistakable and harsh. "Just give her the damn marrow!"

"M-mayonnaise, Haruka-chan." A blushing Yukino stated quietly before turning to Shizuru. "I'm sorry Kaichou-sama for intruding."

Shizuru stood with a hand over her mouth, trying to not show bad manners. "Do not worry, Kikukawa-san, it's quite alright." Of course it did not sound as such, when she wouldn't let her tongue touch any part of her own mouth.

"What?" Haruka questioned, staring at the former Kaichou curiously, "Why do you sound funny?" She then glanced at the bottle of mayo and quickly took it. Natsuki's yell of defiance went ignored. "All of this rustic-"

"Ruckus."

"That's what I said! This entire ruckus for a bottle of mayonnaise!?" She waved her arms around in annoyance as Natsuki's eyes did not leave the bottle waving in the air as well. She started to get a crazed look in her eye, sadly from her lack of mayo; she was going through a tough withdrawal. A small amount of drool was building up on one side of her mouth, her hands were shaking and she slowly took step after step towards Haruka.

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino warned.

"W-What?" Haruka looked over at the rabid Natsuki and took a step back, failing to see the prone body of Takeda, and fell, thus sending the bottle flying through the air.

All four girls stared at the soaring bottle. Natsuki with a look of horror, Shizuru wide-eyed and worried, Haruka smirked and Yukino sent a worried glance towards Natsuki and tried to drag Haruka away. "Haruka-chan we should leave."

Before Haruka could say anything Natsuki sprang into action. Shoving the two girls aside, she dove for her beloved.

Shizuru, seeing the attention turned away from her, continued her search for something to wipe her tongue off with. Now if she wasn't brought up to be such a lady, and if just the thought of anymore mayo near or on her didn't make her gag, than she probably would have used the handkerchief in her pocket of even her shirt sleeve. She wasn't quite that desperate, at least not yet.

Natsuki no matter how much effort she put into it was just too far away from the bottle's flight trajectory, thus leading to her failure in acquiring said bottle.

Now considering the height at which this bottle was tossed into the air and its rapid descent towards the horrifying ground below it, this bottle landed with a thud, a decent sized dent in it, bounced right back into the air flying even farther away from the almost crying girl.

And much to her disdain, and quite possibly Haruka's pleasure, somehow while in mid-air the lid came off the bottle, sending mayonnaise in every direction. On the walls, the floor, Takeda, the trash can, the clothes in the dirty laundry basket, and yet none of it landed on Natsuki (which she would have gladly licked off if the need arose). Some of it even landed on Haruka and Yukino who stood there with disturbing looks and could barely hold in their own need to gag and take about five showers.

Natsuki cried out as soon as she saw the bottle land; she rushed over to it and lifted it, only to find it entirely empty of its previous contents. "My, my mayo…" Her voice thick and almost pathetic.

She cradled the bottle, quietly morning its loss and failed to notice Haruka and Yukino, disgusted looks on their faces, (well Haruka's at least, Yukino was trying her best to hide it) cleaning themselves off as best as they could with their small hanky's.

When the now widowed Natsuki noticed this, tears nearly ran down her face "You're wasting it!" She whined. She even sniffled and unconsciously added her sad puppy façade to the girls that were present.

Yukino's eyes widened and she started to feel guilty for the actions she took towards the poor, defenseless gooey substance. Haruka, on the other hand, only wanted to know why Natsuki looked like such a buffoon.

Before we get into Shizuru's reaction we must go into the mind of the biker chick. Obviously so distraught and writhing in agonizing pain, she wasn't thinking very clearly. In fact the only thought on her mind was getting one last taste of her deceased lover. Now that you know what Natsuki's mind set has been turned into (which will explain what her next actions would be) I will now direct you to Shizuru's fatal (at least maybe to some people who wished never to have such a thing happen to them, for shame!) final words.

Once Shizuru was witness to this sad puppy façade she didn't know whether to fall even more helplessly, hopelessly, breathlessly in love with Natsuki, (which she didn't think was even possible) kiss the girl senseless, (which was starting to sound more and more appealing each second) smother her to death with cuddly hugs (which was almost as good as the kissing) or to give her gallons of mayonnaise to lift her spirits (this one she would do only as a last resort, a death or no other type last resort). But only to tease the girl, for just a second (because she loved the reaction), she said something Natsuki would _never_ do in her right mind. But Natsuki wasn't in her right mind was she? "Ara, Natsuki-inu, you can have my mayonnaise, it's still safe." But with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, really sounded like "Alah, Nahsugii-iinuu, yuuu kaan haase neye nehohnehz, iiiz ztiil zehth." Now quite honestly that is hardly comprehensible. But Shizuru did not want this disgusting, retched, revolting, repulsive, filthy, nauseating, sickening, ghastly, sordid (and if there was more synonyms for this word she'd add those too) flavored condiment in her digestive system. (She really needed to get if off her tongue, it was starting to feel numb and rather tingly from the drying sensation the air seemed to be causing)

But for some reason Natsuki understood this, or maybe she didn't and only saw the last of the edible mayonnaise left in the room, which just happened to be coated onto Shizuru's tongue. She momentarily dismissed this idea, until she saw Yukino hand the former Kaichou a small hanky.

Shizuru thanked the shy girl, very tempted to glomp her even, and lifted the cloth to her mouth. A low growl made her turn and stop the progression of her arm. She took a step back in shock, or perhaps from the stunning feral beauty Natsuki now seemed to posses, and her eyes went wide in surprise.

The mayo lover's lips were twisted up in a snarl; her eyes glazed over in a heavy fog, there also seemed to be a slight puddle of drool stained on her shirt. It was then that Takeda chose the unfortunate time of waking up. His mind was a mixture of confusion, trying to figure out if he should back away screaming for his life or die of blood loss from the vision of Natsuki. He started to squirm around, trying to get untied, as well as try to attract the attention of anyone in the room. But within two seconds of his wakefulness he was knocked out once more.

Yukino only smiled at Haruka, who had turned to her after hearing a rather loud thud accompanied by a groan, with her charming, cute, _innocent_ look.

Shizuru stepped back again still quite unsure as to what it was she should do. Before she could fully decide, Natsuki decided for her.

The green-eyed girl roughly pushed Shizuru up against the wall, but unlike the first time, Natuski took one hand and pinned Shizuru's wrists above her head. She forcibly spread Shizuru's legs with one of her own, making it so she couldn't move easily (not that she would _ever_ want to). She used the other to press against her, holding the brunette's bottom half in place. A deep low moan forced its way into Shizuru's throat, who was helpless to do anything but let the moan make itself heard. Natsuki took her other hand and cupped it around the back of Shizuru's neck, roughly pulling the girl closer, and (a bit awkwardly, mind you) sucked Shizuru's tongue into her mouth, devouring all of her lover, the mayonnaise.

Shizuru on the other hand was too stunned to actually react. Natsuki's, surprisingly talented, tongue was mingling with her own. Running itself over the top, the bottom, the sides, every now and then the inside of her cheek, twisting and turning trying to get every last drop of mayonnaise that Shizuru would never want to taste again. Unless of course it was exactly like this, Natsuki so desperate for her flavored fatty substance, that she wouldn't realize what she was actually participating in.

It wasn't until a few things happened at the same time did Natsuki finally pull away.

Yukino's entire face had turned blood red, and her hand was held up to her nose, in hopes to cover the nosebleed that was sure to come. She also had instinctively kept her other hand on Haruka's jacket, just in case she tried to interfere.

Though Haruka did no such thing; for the first thought through her mind was 'What the hell?' and then she was just too surprised to say anything, kind of like the almost silent Shizuru. Unknown to Haruka a small blush had covered her face, her mind slowly drifting back to earlier when Yukino had suddenly kissed her.

Shizuru had actually slumped down a little; Natsuki was truly the only thing holding her upright. Her knees had given out on her long ago, her stomach knotted and twisted in her astonished excitement and yet there was still that nagging in her head that this wasn't quite real. She then decided that if it was or wasn't she'd make the most of it. Still jelly in the legs, she broke free of Natsuki's grasp and threw her arms around the green eyed girl, pulling her closer and humming into their 'kiss'. She returned it with barely constrained passion; she didn't want to scare the girl off too badly.

It was then Natsuki pulled back with a satisfied look on her face. "Mmmm… Mayo…" She purred out, unaware of how her voice affected Shizuru. Natsuki let out a satisfied sigh and licked her lips. Her face scrunched in confusion when she tasted more than just the mayonnaise. _What was the mayo on that it also tastes like tea…?_

Shizuru, on the other hand, without Natsuki's body to hold her up had fallen to the floor in a rather ungainly way. The rough laden voice Natsuki had used when she pulled away had caused an unusual blush to appear on Shizuru's cheeks. She looked at her unrequited love in a dazed glossy way, unable to focus on anything else.

Natsuki looked at her usually poised and proper friend, sitting unceremoniously. "Shi-Shizuru? What's wrong?" She asked, shaking herself out of her mayonnaise haze. She looked questioningly at the state Shizuru seemed to be in. Her normal, perfect hair was out of place, sticking in all sorts of directions, and it looked like she may have a fever, her face slightly red and her breathing was quite erratic.

Before the former Kiyohime owner could respond with her normal 'Ikezu' reply, Haruka shouted at the dense girl. "B-BAKA! How do you, how… how do you kiss someone like that and NOT REMEMBER!"

"WHAT!?" Natsuki shouted, the implications making her face a nice shade of red.

"KISS! K-I-S-S! Your- your delinquent tongue decided to invade Fujino's mouth and cause her to lose her normal 'I'm better than you' state of grease-"

"G-grace Haruka-chan."

"And turn into a pile of, of…of THAT!" She pointed at the still dazed woman. "How can you successfully render the most impossible woman to faze, speechless and not remember your accomplishment!? That crazy bubuzuke woman had to go and fall for an IDIOT! You are not warty-"

"Worthy."

"YU-KI-NO!" Haruka finally yelled at the interruption.

"Y-Yes, Haruka-ch-chan?" Yukino said, unsure of what it was Haruka was going to say to her.

"Will you shut up for once!?" Haruka's loud voice turned into a near whisper at the end before wrapping her arms around the meekly girl's waist and pulling her into a soft kiss.

Natsuki's eyes bugged out and she stepped back, tripping over one of Shizuru's legs. She winced at the pain when she landed but looked over at Shizuru to make sure the girl was ok.

And boy was she. Shizuru was so ok that she had started to crawl towards the fallen biker girl. Her eyes lit with a special kind of fire, licking her lips seductively. Natsuki tried to force herself to run away but when she looked down she noticed her hands were stuck to the ground. _What the…why is it sticky? _Before she could think any farther on the subject, Shizuru was hovered over her, a dangerous glint in her captivating eyes.

"Na-tsu-ki," It came out as a moan and Natsuki blushed. "I-ke-zu Natsuki. Teasing me and not continuing…" Shizuru said breathlessly. She lightly brushed up against Natsuki's side, causing the younger girl to let out a rather delicious squeal.

Natsuki never did look at mayonnaise the same way after that day.

------

:3 There ya go I'll write more since I want to add kind of an epilogue… I could have added it onto this chapter as well but Naaaah… I may also just write more instead of an epilogue.. guess it depends :3. I won't tell ya when the next part will be out because I don't even know T.T I have lot's o' stuff goin on in the next week yar!

But thank you everyone for your reviews and the like / (This seriously was totally only supposed to be a one-shot! D: lol )


	4. Bonus

AN:: All righty people Here ya go with a small bonus. Just something ridiculous, just like the rest of this fic has been :D I'll explain the happenings at the end of this...insanity. Have fun :3 .

Disclaimer:: Mai-HiME belongs to Sunrise. Not me [sadness

-----------

All she wanted was a sandwich, was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was.

Natsuki had meant to go to the store sooner, but she had been running short on money, not to mention that whenever she left her house it seemed Shizuru was haunting her every move.

Or rather, Natsuki was just extremely paranoid from what had happened earlier that week.

So now here she was, armed with a spoon and a fork, prepared to remove every last drop. She shoved the fork in first, scraping as much of the edges as she could coming out triumphant in pulling out most of the mayonnaise. She smothered it onto the bread, a rather difficult task with the fork. Taking the spoon she wiped off the rest of the tasty fat and wiped it on the bread. After triple checking that the fork could get no more of her beloved substance, Natsuki shoved it in her mouth savoring the flavor.

She hummed in appreciation and tipped the bottle once more, shoving the spoon inside. Or at least attempted to shove it inside. She growled and threw the spoon into the sink. She opened the drawer to where her other utensils were and pulled out another spoon. She stared at if for a few moments before testing its size. She ground her teeth in frustration when it didn't fit either. She tossed this one into the sink as well and roughly opened the drawer again. She pulled out two different sized spoons and tried them in the bottle again.

When both did not go into the bottle Natsuki threw them roughly into the sink, almost breaking the glasses in it. She sorted through the rest of her silverware and pulled out the smallest spoon she had, but left the drawer a mess, too annoyed to fix it. Natsuki walked over to the opposite counter where she had left her partially covered bread. She put the spoon in the opening of the bottle, she added a small amount of force but nothing happened.

Growing more and more frustrated by the second, Natsuki gripped the spoon tightly and used all her strength to get it into the bottle. Natsuki's yell of triumph was cut short by the sharp sting on her forefinger.

She ignored it, her focus more on getting her mayonnaise out and onto her piece of bread. Not wanting her delicious substance to face the same horrible fate of her previous bottle, (she shuddered and blushed at the sudden flash of Shizuru in mayo) she slowly was able to pull the spoon out of the mouth of the bottle. This time she did cry out in triumph as she had most of the left over substance. She spread it on her bread and blinked when she noticed a pee sized scrape on her finger. She sighed to herself when she noticed the skin turn slightly pink.

"Great." Natsuki took a bite of her sandwich and walked over to her sink and turned on the cold water. She grumbled to herself while the water lifted up the small flap of skin, which was removed from the rest of its kind, and washed away the red liquid. Taking a few more bites of her mayolicious sandwich, Natsuki moved to one of her cabinets in search of a band-aid. She furrowed her brows when she found none, swearing she just saw the box they were in just a few days prior.

The high school girl searched endlessly, making an even greater mess in her apartment than before, but she paid no attention to that. She knew in any event it wasn't that bad but she knew it was best if it was kept clean, years of tending her own scrapes and bruises taught her that (as well as the fear that Shizuru might just take it upon herself to do the 'treatment' for Natsuki).

She pulled off the piece of access skin and tossed it in the trash, then went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. Glancing around the kitchen, just in case the band-aids decided to appear before her, she growled and took a drink of the milk.

"Ara, did Natsuki run out of clean glasses? Does she need me to come by everyday and clean for her?" Shizuru clapped her hands together and rested them on her cheek, cocking her head just slightly. "Or perhaps I shall just live here and take care of Natsuki."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she spit out most of the milk in her mouth, the rest she started to choke on. "Shi-Shizuru!?" She wiped her mouth on her sweater sleeve before barely containing a slight hiss when the rush of air hit her wound.

"Shit," She muttered under her breath. She shoved the last of the sandwich in her mouth and put the carton back in the fridge. She quickly walked over to the sink and stuck her finger under the running water. "What are you doing here?"

"Does Natsuki not remember inviting me over today?"

Natsuki blinked in confusion before cursing again. "Right, tutoring. I forgot…" She walked into her living room and down the small hallway that lead to her room. "I'll be right out." Natsuki mumbled. She had no worries about saying anything else, Shizuru knew not to expect anything else, which was fine with the crimson eyed girl, and she wouldn't have her Natsuki any other way. Well except maybe underneath her and…

The owner of the apartment walked back into her living room, her annoyance clear. When she looked at her friend it faded into curiousness. "Shizuru?"

"Mmm Natsuki…" Natsuki could have sworn the older girl was drooling.

"Mou, Shizuru!" She yelled out frustrated, the cut on her finger aggravating her more than she realized. "Tch, where the hell are my band-aids."

Shizuru, finally out of her never-ending day dreams of Natsuki deliciousness, (which inevitably 'never-ending' really meant all she did was push it just slightly to the side so she could pay attention to the real Natsuki) walked to her friend and gently grabbed the girl's hand. Lifting it up, she inspected the wound. "Ara, is Natsuki alright?"

"I'm fine." She muttered a light blush on her face. "Stupid bottle, stupid missing band-aids."

Shizuru's eyes gleamed with mischief when she heard the aggravated voice of her dream lover. "Does Natsuki not have the bandages for her boo-boo?"

"Boo-boo? What?"

"Then perhaps I shall treat Natsuki."

Before Natsuki could reply Shizuru brought the finger to her mouth and kissed it softly. Loving the blush on her younger friend, and the speechlessness she seemed to be in, Shizuru went a step, or five, further. She slipped the finger into her mouth, letting her tongue run over it lightly.

Natsuki let out a small gasp from the pain and the shock. "Shi-Shizuru…" She was too stunned to think straight and only stared at the girl in front of her as her pink, moist lips removed themselves from her injured appendage. She swallowed nervously when the pink tongue peeked its way out before retracting back into the mouth of her supposed healer.

"I'm surprised Natsuki doesn't taste like mayonnaise." Shizuru teased.

Natsuki turned her head, her face heated from multiple emotions, and coughed out her embarrassment. "Shizuru…" She mumbled. She felt unsure as to why she hadn't yelled at the girl yet, but ignored it, trying to find a way out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Fufufu, Natsuki's so cute!" She stopped Natsuki's soon to be rage of 'shut up's' when she pulled a small band-aid out of her bag and wrapped it around Natsuki's finger. She kissed the now covered wound and then walked to the living room. "What subject did Natsuki need help with?" She asked as if nothing had happened.

The green eyed girl stood there, staring into the empty space, in confusion. Her whole body seemed to flush in the matter of seconds before yelling out, "SHIZURU!"

----------

And that would be your bonus :D In the expense of myself. Lol

This came about from an actual event that I encountered yesterday while making myself a tuna sandwich. Sadly I do not have a Shizuru D: nor did I have any band-aids! I tell you air is the devil with an open cut… lol. AND I have no more mayo [cries Well actually we have _real_ mayo, but I can't stand the stuff… I could not stop laughing while I wrote this either.

On another note! I'm currently writing the next segment of this random Mayo Catastrophe. It is looks sadly, roughly two pages at the moment lol. Since I hadn't expected to continue it I'm not sure where I'm taking it. But that's ok! I'll think of something. Though the name for this next part, since I'll make it a different story, I cannot think of. Maybe when I'm done with the first part I'll have one… if not… well I can certainly pull one out of my ass(I hope).

I was going to say more but I can't think of it because I was distracted by Xena. Despite the oldness of said show it still makes me laugh my ass off cuz of its awesome ridiculousness. Take care :3


End file.
